dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Video Game Nerd vs Angry Joe
Angry Video Game Nerd vs Angry Joe (or AVGN vs Angry Joe for short) is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features the Angry Video Game Nerd from Cinemassacre vs Angry Joe from Channel Awesome. Description Cinemassacre vs Channel Awesome. Two of Youtube most pissed off video game reviewers will face off to unleash their anger to see who will emerge victorious. Will the Nerd pull all the gadget to bring down the Fortress of Solitude, or will Angry Joe give the Nerd a Final Verdict. Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Today we got 2 special guests as we have 2 really angry, really popular Youtube Video Game Reviewers, Both old and new. In this corner, We have the man of 1000 fowl words, The dropper of F-Bombs, He used to be known as the Angry Nintendo Nerd, Give it up for James Rolfs, THE ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD!!! And in the other corner, We have the man that look at Modern game, The man who suffer 4 HOURS on a bad game, He's the biggest Superman fan in the galaxy, Give it up for Jose Antonio Vargas, Also known as ANGRY JOE!!! Quick Summery Ringmaster: We got quiet a match here folks, Both angry video game reviewers have tackle all form of terrible game, From both past and present, from Superman 64 to Life of Black Tiger. All started thanks to AVGN work and how he dismantle old video games. He have many gears from his review, Like the NES Zapper, The Super Scope, The Running Pad, He got plenty of gizmo that keep him fighting, with the most powerful one is strangely the Power Glove, It's so bad. And coming from a man who drink Rolling Rock. But don't think this would make Angry Joe the weakest of many who took inspiration from AVGN. Angry Joe tackle through many games recently put out both good and bad, And he willing to make sure that when it come to bad games, They get the punishment they deserve for being shipped out by Cobra Commander. Which is insert greedy person dress as the Cobra guy from G.I.Joe, I just got why he called Joe. As seen when he discover he in a game, He appear to fire up lightning from his hand, Scream in rage to explode anything in his path and even hold the devilish power of the Red Lantern, letting out his fullest form of rage. But will it be enough, Which reviewer will come off on top, The only way to find out is, indeed, in THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (Inside the Room of the AVGN) (Cue Angry Video Game Nerd Orchestral) AVGN: Well, Time to relax, After the shitstorm of that Life of Black Tiger, I think it time I just calm my nerves. As AVGN drink his Rolling Rock, Angry Joe appear on James TV. Angry Joe: Hey great review, I know how bad it is to sit through such a god awful mess. AVGN: Thanks....Who are you? Angry Joe: Don't you remember, We talked about XCOM, We took a picture together. AVGN: Oh yeah, Now I remember. I also remember you put Life of Black Tiger on your Top 10 Worst Game of 2017. Angry Joe: Yes #3 to be precise. AVGN: Oh yeah, How about you review this shit, Full on review of this shit. Angry Joe: AHAHAHAHAHAHA You got to be joking right? You know I review games of current year, Life of Black Tiger was 2 years ago, This is 2019. AVGN: Still, I had to sit through it, I had to play this filth of PS4 garbage, I rank it high on the shit meter by giving every horrendous detail of it, How ass the graphic are, How crap your movement speed, I expect you do the same then in every details. After all, I had to play through this torment WITH FRED FUCKS! Now Review It! Angry Joe: Or what, You gonna come to my watchtower and knock some sense into me to review it? AVGN: No, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! AVGN storm off and grab some NES Accessory with him as he leave. Angry Joe: Huh. Like he ever gonna get here, I'm safe in the comfort of my fortress of soli... As Angry Joe about to finish his sentence, AVGN break through his metal door, Using a Jetpack to get here as he take it off. (Cue Angry Video Game Nerd Metal Theme) Angry Joe: Aw Crap. AVGN: I'm getting sick of having to deal with this shitty game alone, If I had to play this ass of a game, So do you. Angry Joe: NO! I WON'T! AVGN drink his Rolling Rock before tossing the empty bottle at Joe as Joe dodge, charging at AVGN and tackling him. AVGN slide backward and get out the NES Zapper and begin firing at Angry Joe. Angry Joe: Witness the power of my Joe-ness. Angry Joe begin dodging the pixelated bullets as he begin firing some lightning from his hands at the Nerd, with AVGN taking cover behind some damaged metal. Angry Joe: WITNESS THE POWER OF MY FORCE LIGHTNING! Angry Joe blasting some even more charged up, destroying the piece as AVGN quickly block off the lightning with the Running Pad, getting pushed back. AVGN: You thinking some Star Wars shit gonna get you out of this? AVGN grab the Super Scope and begin charging it up. Angry Joe: !!! Ah Shit! AVGN blast the Super Scope, blasting Angry Joe to another room as Angry Joe get up. AVGN leap in. Angry Joe: GRRRRRRRRRR AVGN: I'm not asking again. PLAY THE FUCKING GAME! Angry Joe: I SAID NO! Angry Joe put on his Red Lantern, Glowing red with rage. Angry Joe: HOW ABOUT YOU REVIEW GREEN LANTERN! AVGN: After Superman 64 again, NAH! Angry Joe blasting beams of pure rage at AVGN as he try to dodge barely. AVGN: You know you're real shit in shooting, Ever taken an aiming practice? Angry Joe, feeling insulted, race after AVGN, Ready to deliver a dangerous blow as AVGN have one more trick up his sleeve, putting on the Power Glove on his hand. Angry Joe: IT'S OVER NERD!!! AVGN: Yeah, OVER WITH YOUR SHIT! AVGN quickly storm a strong uppercut with the Power Glove at Angry Joe head, sending him high in the sky as Joe drop the Red Lantern Ring before crashing to the ground, in deep pain, AVGN grab Angry Joe, Holding the box for Life of Black Tiger in front of Joe face. Angry Joe: NO! NO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! AVGN: Oh come on it just a fucking game. Grow up already. AVGN drop Angry Joe and drop Life of Black Tiger on him as he leave. K.O! Conclusion (Cue Angry Video Game Nerd Thrash Metal Remix ) Victory goes to...ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD Trivia/Poll *This is the fifth DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff **This is also the first Youtube-Based Death Battle. *Due to some time constraint on Metal Sonic vs Android 17, This would be a W.I.P along side it since it was voted the most. **This is similar to Kratos vs Death (Darksider) and Waluigi vs Junkrat which were also worked on together. *This would be the last time The Saints Jigglypuff made a match with the ending result being Friendship as all future battle will be planned to have a fatal end to future losing contestant. Did you agree with the result of AVGN vs Angry Joe? Yes, Totally worth 4 HOURS of waiting. No Who are you rooting for? Angry Video Game Nerd Angry Joe Both Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:YouTube themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Supernatural Themed DBX Fights Category:Anger themed DBX Fights Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Internet Shows Themed DBX Fights Category:Internet Shows vs Video Games Themed DBX Fights Category:Reviewers Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights